Letter
by dyanako
Summary: England is gloomy by the rain, takes a young girl called Alice to his home, because apparently America is waiting for him there.     Hardly any shonen-ai, just a drop.  Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia


Drip drop drip drop drip drop drip drop…

Arthur looked out of the window of the apartment he owned in Central London. Rain poured down, down, never seeming to end. The sky spoke only grey, and told none of the perfect day that had been just yesterday. It wept endlessly and constantly, leaving everyone, especially Arthur in a bad mood. He longed to see Alfred again, with his sky-blue eyes, promising good weather even in the middle of a storm. It has been far too long…

A young girl ran through the rain, seeking shelter. Incidentally, Arthur was just coming out of the apartment's main door, having decided to take a stroll in the rain for a while. The girl bumped into him at the exact instant as Arthur began to walk away. She lost her balance, and Arthur steadied her gently.

"My dear, are you okay?"

She flushed, and held out a letter.

"This is for you. Mr Alfred told me to deliver it to you here."

The girl giggled and gently placed the letter into Arthur's frozen hand.

"He told me that this is the first place that I should go look for you in. You have so many estates Mr Arthur!"

Arthur relaxed. He smiled, owing to the girl's infectious mood.

"Ah, well, I do love too many places here to just stay in one." He replied meekly in a warm tone.

"I love the one near Harrow the best though sir!"

"Why would that be?"

"Well, it is my most favourite part of England – I took schooling and had many fond memories there you see – and, to me, the most beautiful. The house fits perfectly in with the scenery, and every time I pass by, I feel at home."

Arthur's eyes widened, for this young girl shared his exact feelings about his home there.

"Well, I was planning on going for a walk, but if you want, I would be honoured to take you to my home. That is, if you have nowhere else to be."

"Oh that would be stupendous! Thank you Mr Arthur sir! Thank you!"

"I could take you home afterwards too."

"No, I can return home by myself." She replied, smiling, eyes twinkling like the stars. "It is fortunate we are going there. Mr Alfred said-"

The young girl clapped her hand over her mouth, and blushed. Arthur understood at once though, and led her to his parked car.

The girl seated herself at the front, as Arthur sat as well and started the engine. She was flushed and excited, and Arthur couldn't help but smile at her exuberance at going to his house. He didn't know himself what had made him offer to take her there, but perhaps he just felt the need to get out of London for a while.

"I apologize for not having asked you what is your name." Arthur cringed in his seat, but the girl just smile at him. "I'm not usually so rude."

"No need to worry Mr Arthur. My name is Alice."

"Just 'Alice'?"

She nodded matter-of-factly. "Yes. I don't know my last name."

"I see…"

Alice looked out the window, admiring the greenery they were passing by, which were still damp with rain; Arthur in turn looked at her for a moment, and stared quite in shock.

Her hair was like spun gold; a perfect blonde. As Alice turned towards him, and he saw her eyes were a clear, penetrating green. No hesitation or confusion was in those eyes, and it seemed unlikely that they would ever appear.

He struggled to collect himself, but Alice had already noticed.

"Is something the matter Mr Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head stiffly, and strived to maintain a calm expression on his face. "No. Please, do call me Arthur. Mr Arthur makes me feel quite old."

Alice giggled, but complied.

"So, did Alfred tell you anything more?"

She shook her head, going back to looking out the window.

In what seemed like less than an hour, they had reached their destination. Arthur stopped the engine, and both of them got out of the car. Alice, for a few moments, could only stare in wonder at Arthur's home, blending so beautifully in with the surrounding greenery and woods that one would not have seen or suspected its being there, if they did not know what they were looking for. Indeed, it for a moment had seemed that Arthur and Alice had ended up in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh Arthur?"

The said person turned at his name, unsettled by the shame resonating in the tone of the caller's voice.

"Yes? What is it Alice?"

Alice looked down, and held out something to him.

"You haven't read the letter yet. Mr Alfred said that I should make sure that you've read the letter before you come here. I'm sorry."

Arthur looked at her in utter surprise and a little anger at Alfred (what could he have done to make her bow down in shame at this made him quite so). He gently patted her on the head, letting out a big sigh.

"It's fine. Don't beat yourself up over such a trivial thing."

He opened the letter hurriedly, breaking the adhesive seal in a rush. He unfolded the letter, revealing only one sentence on the sheet of paper before him.

_I miss you._

Arthur blushed at this, and looked over at Alice, who was now sitting under an oak tree, her head on her knees. A sound of commotion caused him to swivel round. Alfred stood behind him, looking a little exasperated.

"Arthur."

"Alfred."


End file.
